Ser
Ser (ang. The Rat Song) – piosenka z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy. Piosenka śpiewana jest przez królową Arianę i dwa szczury: Nata i Pata. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Królowa Ariana: Wsypcie to w jedzenie im pójdą w sen jak w dym A oskarżą dziewczę z wysp Chcę ją zniszczyć tym! Gdy wrócicie czeka was Tutaj słodki los Na talerzu będzie już Wielki sera stos My pożądamy bez końca sera Śni nam po nocach się mozzarella Resztki lubimy w spiżarni zbierać Ser kochamy jeść Ja chętnie wsunąłbym kęs cheddara Ja bym się raczej o goudę starał Mnie kreci dziś pokruszona feta Tylko ser i cześć Może mieć W dziurach bok Plaster lub Cały blok Ugryźć go Mile to Mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam Ostry lub Jeśli chcesz Słodki być Może też Z solą lub Raczej nie Co tylko każdy chce Za nasza pracę nie trzeba płacić Kto chciałby forsę bez sensu tracić? Bo najważniejsze dla naszych braci Będzie sera smak A kiedy miasto już noc otula Nam po jelitach edamski hula Bo słowo ser nas tak rozczula Że aż słów mi brak To nie jest kwestia spaczenia Trzeba powiedzieć to raz Bo wszystko dla podniebienia Zrobi raz, dwa każdy z nas! Och co za zapach Och co za zapach Och co za zapach, (mniam, mniam) Och co za zapach, (mniam, mniam) A kiedy skończy się to zadanie To ważne, co się otrzyma za nie.. Ma na talerzu tu być śniadanie Jak dla wyższych sfer I to już koniec tej opowieści Czas na podanie jadalnej treści To tylko w głowach nam dziś szeleści Dajcie nam już ser Dajcie nam już ser (ser, ser...) |-|Słowa angielskie= Królowa Ariana: Put this powder in their food They'll sleep like their should When the island girl gets blamed She'll be gone for good! Hurry right back to your room You'll get something great! All the cheese that you deserve Will be on this plate! HaHaHaHaHaHa! We are a trio of hungry fellas Who dream at night about mozzarellas What are we hoping will fill are cellars? Parmesans and bries! I wanna start with a chewy cheddar! I find I like a havarti better! Give me a fork in a mound of feta! How we love the cheese! In a wedge! In a hunk! In a wheel! In a chunk! Does it stink? Like a skunk! Yummy, yum yum yum yum! In a slice! In a brick! Very nice! Very thick! Over rice! On a stick! Licking up every crumb! For our efforts we don’t want money Don’t want a beach wear it’s warm and sunny Just give us something that’s soft and runny Yellow, blue or white! And when the rest of the town is resting Oh the ricotta we’ll be digesting! No one can top us at fine infesting! Nighty, nighty, night! Some people think that we are vermin But we’re just misunderstood! The connoisseurs of the castle Oh yeah the livin’ is good! Ooh can you taste it! Ooh can you taste it! Ooh can you taste it! (Yum, yum!) Ooh can you taste it! (Yum, yum!) Now that we’ve finished our little errand Think of the goudas we’ll be comparin’! Think of the fun that we’ll be sharin’! Extra drippy please! Here is the end of our bedtime story! Bring on the edible inventory! This is the moment of rodent glory! Now we get the cheese! Now we get the cheese! Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy)